Two different species in love
by Angelus-alvus
Summary: Whem Kimiko have a little accident she has a little talk with someone special to her. I'm not good at summaries. Better than it sounds.This is a DojoxKim story. Sequel to Heylin Love and prequel to Secrets. Oneshot.


Note: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

Note 2: I'll update Secrets as soon as possible. I just had to write this fic first.

* * *

Two different species in love

It was night. Everyone were asleep, but Kimiko. '_Damn! I can't sleep. I think It's because of everything that we passed through the last few days. Raimundo's betrayal, Wuya ruling the whole world, Omi traveling back in the time, our plan to sel Wuya inside the puzzle box and Raimundo coming back to the good side and sealing that old witch. It has just passed two days since he came back to us. I don't trust him fully. I can't believe that he betrayed us just because Wuya offered power and money. I know that he did the right thing in the end, still…' _The dragon of fire thought.

Kimko tried different positions, but it was useless. She even tried sleep like Omi, but all she got was a huge headache. She was starting to get angry. '_God, Why can't I sleep! My mouth is more dry than a desert. I'm starting to "talk" like Clay ' _She thought.

She got up and went to the kitchen. She picked a glass cup and filled it in with cold water. It was a very hot night. She started to walk through the many rooms in the temple. She stopped near a window and started to stare the full Moon. It was a beautiful night full of stars and with no clouds.

The dragon of fire was so distracted looking at the Moon that she accidentally let the class cup fall on the floor. That make a loud noise. The shards of the glass cup and the water spread on the floor. Some shards cut Kim's legs.

'_Crap! I can't believe that I got so distracted with the Moon just because it makes me think about him…Come on Kim you know that you can't even tell him about your feelings. Besides I need to clean this mess. Why glass has to be so sharp?' _She thought while she looked at her legs. She didn't noticed that someone was approaching.

"What is going on here. Oh my God. Are you okay Kimi? Don't move I'll Bring the med kit." Dojo said with worry in his voice and eyes. '_Why him of all the people of the temple? He was the last person, I mean dragon that I wanted to see now. Did he just called me Kimi? Damn. What am I going to do now?' _The dragon of fire thought.

Dojo was came near of Kimiko holding the med kit. He looked at her and said with a smile: " It will be better if you sit down. In another place of course.". They went to the kitchen. The Japanese girl picked a chair and sit on it. Dojo picked some medicine and started to clean her wounds. Fortunately the glass shards just made a few cuts on legs. Dojo Took good care of her legs. He didn't want to make her wound worse and just wanted to close her wounds.

'_Thank God that her wound wasn't so bad. I hate seeing her with pain. Since she came to the Temple I've been in love with her. I want to tell her how I fell about her. But how would she react?' _Dojo thought while he finished. "It is done" he said.

"It doesn't hurt anymore" Kim said look at the dragon that was closing the med kit. "I would never hurt you Kimi" The dragon said. "Dojo Why are you calling me Kimi?" The xiaolin apprentice asked. Dojo froze. He tried to think one excuse. But he couldn't find one.

The 15 hundred years dragon decided that he had to tell her about how he felt about her. If she doesn't correspond to his feelings. He just had to live with that. He looked at her and took enough breath to say: "Because I care about you. I've been pretending since you came to the temple. I-I LOVE YOU KIMIKO!" Dojo said with a few tears steaming from his face. Kimiko was didn't knew what to do. She wanted to run to her room, but also she wanted to hug him.

"I… I also feel something about you Dojo. I always cared about you. And I always hated when Rai put you down say that you are useless. And you aren't. You were always there to help us. I love you too Dojo" She said. Dojo found himself with a big smile in his face.

"But I don't know if we should be together. What are the others are going to say? Besides you are 15 hundred years old and I'm just 15". She said looking down.

"Well, I'm going to tell something about me that only Dashi knew. My specie of dragon takes one hundred years to grown what you humans take just one year. So I'm technically fifteen years old too. And my specie reaches the 'adult' size real soon to be able to defend ourselves from any harm." Dojo explained while approached Kim's face.

"I love you Kim. And I promise that I will never let you down." Dojo said looking directly to her eyes. "I love you too Dojo.". And they kissed each other.

But a few thoughts came to Kim's mind. That make she break the kiss and go running to her room. "KIMI WAIT!" Dojo yelled but it was useless. He didn't tried to follow her. He decided that she needed to think. He cleaned thae floor where Kim's little accident happened and went to his room too.

'_I can't believe that I love him. I mean he is a 1500 years old dragon and I'm just a human girl. I can't deny my feelings towards him. But it's SO weird. Our children would look like monsters. I don't know what to do.'_ Kimiko thought laying on her "bed".

'_I can't blame her for running away. I think I was too fast for her, I should have given her some time before just kissing her like that .I always loved her. It was something like: love at the first sight. I want to be with her forever. I want hug her and never let go. I…would die for her. But what Master Fung would say? Will the world accept our love?'. _Dojo thought.

Hot tears came out of Kimiko's eyes and Dojo's.

The End? No

* * *

This is my first DojoXKimiko story( and the first of the whole What can I do? I love uncommon pairings. Please tell me what do you think. I accept all kinds of criticize. I'll continue this pairing on the sequel of secrets. 


End file.
